The present invention relates generally to the field of system diagnosing and repair, and more particularly, to an automated method, system and computer program product for detecting an abnormal status of one or more operational parameters, evaluating the operational status to isolate a possible fault, and undertaking automated repair of the possible fault.
For certain applications, any equipment malfunction has potentially critical safety and patient health consequences, such as equipment used in the healthcare industries. Even with enhanced product designs, all of the operational service situations cannot be eliminated. When such service situations arise, the equipment may suffer down time until a repair is made.
Automated systems, such as magnetic resonance (MR) imaging systems and computer tomography (CT) imaging systems, require an operator of the system to periodically call for a field engineer to be dispatched to resolve an error or abnormal status within the automated system. Certain of these errors, such as hardware errors, do require dispatching of a field engineer.
However, recognized herein is that certain errors, such as software based errors, may be correctable without dispatching of a field engineer. Thus, a need exists in the art for an autonomous, self-diagnosing and self-repairing facility for an automated system for reducing system downtime and reducing the need for human intervention in diagnosing and repairing the system.